Au dessus des nuages
by Aethelthryn
Summary: OS Slash HPDM. Tout Poudlard assiste à la finale de Quidditch qui oppose Serpentard à Gryffondor. Mais que se passe-t-il lorsque les deux plus grands ennemis de l'école se retrouvent au-dessus des nuages sans personne pour les voir?


**Auteur** : Aethelthryn

**Titre** : Au-dessus des nuages

**Couple** : Harry/Draco

**Rating** : K+

**Disclamer** : Est-il besoin de le répéter ? Tous les personnages et l'univers dans lequel ils évoluent sont la propriété de la grande JKR.

**Note** : voilà mon tout premier OS sur l'univers d'Harry Potter, écrit dans le cadre d'un échange d'idées sur le forum yaoi-zone.

**AU-DESSUS DES NUAGES**

Il était presque onze heures lorsque les derniers élèves de Poudlard se décidèrent enfin à quitter la Grande Salle pour se rendre au Stade de Quidditch du collège. Dehors, le temps était anormalement couvert et les nuages semblaient particulièrement bas et denses aux yeux de Harry. Ce dernier, accompagné de Ron et Hermione lui promulguant les meilleurs encouragements qu'il puisse recevoir pour cette finale, prit le chemin des vestiaires avec un mélange d'enthousiasme et d'appréhension. Après quelques minutes de marche, il dut se séparer de ses meilleurs amis pour rejoindre les autres joueurs de Gryffondor et enfiler la robe pourpre de son équipe.

Olivier Dubois, leur capitaine et gardien, frappa deux fois dans ses mains pour capter l'attention de ses co-équipiers et leur servir son habituel discours d'avant-match. Harry n'y prêta guère d'attention, trop concentré sur les soubresauts de son estomac et tentant en vain de calmer cette désagréable sensation due au stress. De l'autre côté de la salle, il aperçut les jumeaux Weasley qui faisaient les pitres, attendant de pouvoir se défouler dans les airs.

- Les Serpentard n'ont que cinquante points d'avance sur nous, avec Harry dans notre équipe, il est presque impossible de perdre ! affirma Dubois, avant de mettre un bémol à ses paroles. Toutefois, Fred et George, vous enverrez quelques cognards vers Malfoy si jamais il s'approche un peu trop du Vif d'Or…

Au même instant, les cris des Serpentard se répercutèrent en écho dans le stade, faisant encore augmenter d'un cran le stress des sept joueurs.

- Allons-y ! s'exclama Dubois. Bonne chance à tous !

Fred et George se calmèrent instantanément et, à l'instar des autres membres de l'équipe, se saisirent de leurs Balais. Les acclamations de leur Maison, mais aussi des élèves de Poufsouffle et Serdaigle, saluèrent leur entrée sur le terrain tandis que leurs ennemis de toujours s'étaient mis à les siffler du haut de leur tribune.

La voix de Lee Jordan détailla alors la composition de l'équipe avec enthousiasme, provoquant une énième montée de stress dans le corps de Celui-Qui-A-Survécu.

Dans le même temps, Madame Bibine traversa le terrain jusqu'à son centre, son Balai dans une main et sa baguette dans l'autre, dirigeant le coffre qui contenait les quatre balles de Quidditch par un sort de Lévitation.

- Les deux capitaines, serrez-vous la main ! ordonna-t-elle.

Ils obéirent. Comme à leur habitude, Dubois et Flint semblèrent se livrer à une sorte de duel puéril dont le but – si tant est qu'il y en eut un – visait ni plus ni moins à se briser mutuellement le plus de phalanges possibles.

Cette démonstration passée – s'étant bien évidemment soldée par un échec des deux adversaires – les quatorze joueurs enfourchèrent leurs balais respectifs, dans l'attente du signal de Madame Bibine.

- Trois… Deux… Un…

Le coup de sifflet n'avait pas fini de retentir que déjà les joueurs s'étaient élevés dans les airs.

- Le match commence ! s'exclama la voix amplifiée de Lee. Les Serpentard s'emparent du Souafle…

Harry n'entendait plus les cris, retrouvant avec joie cette sensation de liberté que lui procurait son Eclair de Feu à chaque envol. Il se pencha légèrement sur la droite pour prendre un peu de vitesse puis s'élança vers le ciel d'une blancheur époustouflante afin de surplomber le match.

Il remarqua alors Malfoy non loin de lui qui ne le lâchait pas des yeux. Harry connaissait la technique de Draco par cœur : il le suivrait de très près sans arrêt, guettant le moindre mouvement qui pourrait trahir la présence du Vif d'Or dans les parages et s'engagerait alors une course entre les deux attrapeurs pour se saisir de la petite sphère dorée.

- Gryffondor reprend le Souafle sous le regard débile de War-

- Jordan ! Par Merlin, surveillez votre langage ! tonna McGonagall.

- Oui oui, répondit-il distraitement, ayant perdu son impartialité depuis bien trop longtemps. Johnson passe à Spinnet qui s'approche des anneaux adverses et tire ! Diiiiiiiix points pour Gryffondor !

Un large sourire étira les lèvres de Harry tandis qu'un rictus méprisant prenait place sur le visage de Draco. Dans les tribunes, les cris redoublèrent d'intensité mais les Serpentard ne tardèrent pas à s'emparer de nouveau du Souafle. Harry prit une nouvelle fois de la vitesse pour semer son ennemi de longue date, néanmoins le blondinet ne semblait pas vraiment en accord avec l'idée de se laisser distancer ainsi. Alors qu'il se rapprochait dangereusement, un sifflement aigu parvint aux oreilles des deux garçons : l'un des cognards venait d'être lancé dans leur direction, qu'ils évitèrent de justesse lorsque celui-ci passa entre eux.

- Désolé Harry ! J'ai visé un peu trop large ! cria Fred quelques mètres plus bas, à moins qu'il ne se soit agi de George.

Harry lui fit signe que tout allait bien et se remit à observer les deux équipes en contrebas tout en cherchant des yeux le petit point doré qui leur assurerait la victoire. Malfoy ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle, prêt à le suivre à la moindre accélération.

- Tu ne m'as jamais battu Malfoy, ça ne va pas commencer aujourd'hui !

- C'est ce qu'on verra Potter ! lâcha le blond.

Harry parut tout à coup très concentré, comme absorbé par le sol. Sans que Draco n'ait eu le temps de comprendre, il se retrouva à foncer en piqué derrière son adversaire à une vitesse effroyable. Il ne vit pas le sourire qu'afficha le Survivant lorsque, à quelques dizaines de centimètres seulement du sol, il redressa son balai pour remonter en chandelle.

- Une magnifique feinte de Wronski de la part de Potter, mais l'attrapeur des Serpentard évite de peu l'écrasement de sa face de serpent ! Katie Bell profite de ce détournement d'attention pour s'emparer du Souafle et fonce vers les buts adverses… Bletchey n'a pas le temps de réagir… dix points de plus pour Gryffondor ! Ils mènent maintenant par un score de cinquante à vingt !

Draco reprit rapidement de l'altitude et alla se placer face à Harry ses yeux gris-bleus lançaient les éclairs.

- T'as raté ton coup Potter, je suis toujours sur mon balai !

- Peut-être, mais tu m'as suivi comme un petit chien sur une feinte que j'ai déjà utilisée à plusieurs reprises ! rétorqua le brun.

- Je vais t-

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. L'attention des deux joueurs fut captée par le bruissement d'ailes caractéristique du Vif d'Or. L'éclat doré passa entre leurs deux visages et fila vers les nuages bas. Après une demi-seconde d'hébétude, ils se lancèrent à sa poursuite en tentant de se dépasser l'un l'autre. Leurs Balais étaient si proches que leurs genoux se percutaient au moindre petit mouvement de côté.

- Les deux attrapeurs semblent avoir repéré le Vif d'or et foncent vers les nua… criait Lee Jordan.

Harry n'entendit pourtant pas la fin de sa phrase. Il s'enfonça dans l'épaisse masse blanche des nuages. Il lui semblait à la fois flotter dans un mélange liquide/gazeux et un amas de coton humide. La clarté du ciel lui apparut alors qu'il sortait de la brume, suivi de près par Draco. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans un même mouvement, quelques mètres au-dessus des nuages. Le Vif d'or avait disparu. Aucun d'eux ne bougea, guettant le moindre bruit. D'ici, ils n'entendaient plus les commentaires de Lee ni les cris de leurs supporters, il régnait un silence de plomb seulement rompu par leurs respirations sifflantes et saccadées.

Draco approcha un peu plus son Balai de celui de Harry, jusqu'à ce que leurs manches ne soient plus séparés que par quelques centimètres. Harry vit un changement s'opérer dans son regard, un mélange de sadisme et d'une chose qu'il ne sut identifier. Malfoy se mit alors à lui tourner autour comme un serpent avec sa proie.

- Qu'est-ce que… commença-t-il.

- Tu as peur, Potter ? siffla le Serpentard en sortant sa baguette.

- A quoi tu joues Malfoy ?

- Imagine ce que je pourrais te faire, à l'abri des regards, continua-t-il en ignorant sa question. Weasley et ta petite Sang-de-Bourbe ne sont pas là pour te venir en aide…

Il se plaça face à Harry, glissant sa baguette au niveau de sa pomme d'Adam. Le brun n'eut pas de mouvement de recul et son regard n'exprimait aucune inquiétude. Non, tout ce qu'il ressentait c'était cette haine si étrange qui les liait l'un à l'autre.

- Les sorts Impardonnables… je pourrais utiliser l'Imperium pour te faire glisser de ton balai et te forcer à t'écraser quelques centaines de mètres plus bas par exemple…

- Fais-le dans ce cas ! le défia Harry.

- Tu sais, tu n'aurais pas dû refuser la main que je t'ai tendue dans le Poudlard Express le premier jour… Nous aurions pu être amis…

- Jamais !

- Je pourrai t'infliger tellement de souffrances d'un simple petit geste de la main… lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille, son souffle chaud se répandant sur la tempe puis sur la joue de Harry.

- Fais-le ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? cria ce dernier.

- Non… je ne le ferai pas… murmura-t-il avant de s'éloigner lentement du garçon à la cicatrice.

Il remit sa baguette à sa place et lança un regard mystérieux à Harry, accompagné d'un sourire sardonique. Le brun se demanda quelques instants si Malfoy n'était pas devenu fou. Puis la colère prit le dessus, se mêlant à l'incompréhension.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce cinéma Malfoy ? Tu rêves de me tuer depuis si longtemps et maintenant que tu as l'occasion de me faire du mal tu… tu me menaces sans rien tenter ! Tu es totalement cinglé ! cria Harry, hors de lui pour une raison que lui-même ne parvenait pas à identifier.

- Je suis peut-être fou, en effet, reconnu-t-il.

Le temps semblait avoir suspendu son cours. Harry n'esquissait pas un mouvement, observant attentivement Draco. Il était perdu, il ne savait à quoi tout cela pouvait bien rimer. Une sensation étrange naquît au creux de son ventre lorsque son regard croisa celui de Malfoy qui entreprit de se rapprocher une nouvelle fois.

- Nous aurions pu être amis… répéta-t-il. Ou beaucoup plus.

Son visage d'une pâleur de statue prit soudain une légère teinte rosée. Harry ne savait plus quoi penser, une petite voix au fond de lui tentait de se faire entendre mais il n'osait l'écouter, il ne voulait pas comprendre.

Soudain, les lèvres glacées de Draco se posèrent sur les siennes. Ses yeux se fermèrent et il se figea net, incapable de penser. Il ne fut plus conscient que du contact de leurs lèvres et de leurs souffles chauds qui se mêlaient l'un à l'autre. Son sang battait si fort à ses tempes qu'il n'entendait plus qu'un bourdonnement irrégulier.

Lorsque Draco brisa le lien qu'il avait lui-même instauré, Harry eut à peine la force d'ouvrir les yeux. Son cerveau lui semblait embrumé, bourré de coton. Il ne savait comment réagir – ou plutôt, était dans l'incapacité totale de réaliser.

- Tu… je… que… je…

Draco laissa échapper un petit rire. Pas un de ses habituels rires moqueurs, mais un rire naturel qui le rendait beau. Il semblait gêné par son geste, Harry fut frappé et choqué par cette attitude qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

- Tu sais _Harry_, il insista sur son prénom qu'il prononçait pour la première fois devant lui. On dit souvent que la haine et l'amour sont sœurs et qu'il n'y a qu'un pas entre ces deux sentiments.

Il marqua une pause, paraissant réfléchir.

- Je crois que j'ai franchi ce pas.

Un sourire empreint de tendresse prit place sur ses lèvres. Harry comprit alors ce qu'il n'avait su déceler dans le regard de Draco : c'était une lueur de désir, d'amour. Cette haine qu'il pensait avoir entretenue à son égard avait doucement et irrémédiablement glissé vers un sentiment plus fort encore.

Pris d'une soudaine pulsion, il plaqua ses lèvres avides sur celles de Draco, les mordillant légèrement avant de les caresser délicatement du bout de sa langue. La bouche s'entrouvrit sans peine pour lui céder l'accès. Leurs langues se trouvèrent, se mêlèrent, se repoussèrent dans un long et merveilleux baiser. Plus rien n'existait autour d'eux.

Plus rien, ou presque… Le son qu'ils guettaient depuis le début du match se rapprocha d'eux. Le temps parut alors reprendre son cours et ils se séparèrent brusquement. L'éclat d'or passa entre leurs visages rougis et, dans un même geste, ils tendirent leurs mains vers le Vif d'or. Leurs deux mains se scellèrent alors, emprisonnant le petit globe ailé entre elles.

Un dernier baiser puis, sans échanger une parole, ils perdirent peu à peu de l'altitude, passant à travers les nuages pour retrouver les cris. Toujours face à face, leurs mains scellées, ils atteignirent doucement le sol sous les regards et murmures abasourdis des autres élèves.

- C'est la première fois que j'assiste à une chose pareille : les deux attrapeurs se sont saisis du Vif d'or en même temps ! s'écria Lee Jordan. Ce qui donne donc cent-cinquante points supplémentaires aux deux équipes ! Gryffondor remporte ce match par deux cent-trente points à cent-quatre-vingt… mais si mes calculs sont exacts, les deux équipes ont au cumulé le nombre identique de points !

Harry échangèrent un regard réjoui avant de lâcher leurs mains. Le Vif d'or resta juste au-dessus d'eux jusqu'à l'arrivée de Madame Bibine. Dans les gradins, les élèves étaient partagés entre la joie d'avoir gagné et la déception de devoir partager cette victoire avec la Maison 'ennemie' mais finalement les applaudissements l'emportèrent. Les deux équipes vinrent entourer leur attrapeur respectif pour le féliciter. Harry fut obligé de suivre le mouvement de ses co-équipiers et fut bientôt entouré par une véritable horde de Gryffondor.

Il entendit à peine Madame Bibine confirmer l'égalité entre les deux équipes. Après quelques minutes et les efforts conjugués de Ron et Hermione, il parvint enfin à s'éloigner de la foule.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé là-haut ? l'interrogea Ron. Tu es resté plus d'une heure au-dessus des nuages avec Malfoy !

- Il…

Le regard insistant de son meilleur ami le dissuada de lui raconter la vérité. Il baissa la tête avant de reprendre :

- Il ne s'est rien passé, on a juste cherché le Vif d'or…

En relevant la tête, il aperçut Draco à quelques mètres d'eux qui lui lançait un regard triste, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux d'Hermione. Celle-ci ne dit pourtant rien, laissant Harry rejoindre Olivier, Katie, Alicia, Angelina, Fred et George au centre du terrain avec les Serpentard, où les deux capitaines soulevèrent chacun une anse de la Coupe. Il tenta de capter un regard de Draco, mais ce dernier tourna la tête dans une autre direction, l'ignorant complètement.

oOo

Une semaine plus tard, en proie à l'insomnie, Harry s'installa sur le rebord de la fenêtre du dortoir de Gryffondor. Son regard dévia alors vers le lac où une silhouette se démarquait sous la lumière de l'astre lunaire. Il reconnut alors celui qui obsédait ses pensées depuis la finale de Quidditch. Le plus discrètement possible, il ouvrit sa malle, empoigna sa cape d'invisibilité, sa baguette et la carte du Maraudeur avant de se rendre dans la Salle Commune où un élève de première année somnolait dans le canapé face au feu.

Le tableau de la Grosse Dame pivota lorsqu'il s'en fut suffisamment approché. Il se glissa alors sous sa cape et descendit la première série de marches avant de sortir sa carte.

- Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises, chuchota-t-il, sa baguette pointée sur le parchemin. _Lumos_ !

Il vit le point représentant Rusard dans son bureau, de même que celui de Miss Teigne, et la carte lui confirma qu'il s'agissait bien de Draco Malfoy sur la plage de galets qui bordait le lac. Ses pas se firent plus rapides et il parvint devant l'entrée du château sans encombre. Il traversa le parc jusqu'à ce que la pelouse soit remplacée par les galets et s'approcha de l'endroit où se trouvait Draco. Celui-ci était assis à même le sol, les jambes étendues devant lui et le regard dirigé vers l'horizon.

- Qui est là ? demanda-t-il lorsqu'il entendit les pas de Harry déplacer quelques pierres sur son passage.

Harry souleva alors sa cape et s'installa à côté du blond sans un mot. Ce dernier parut surpris mais ne dit rien. Un silence pesant s'installa alors entre eux, seulement troublé par le bruit des vaguelettes s'écrasant contre les rochers.

- Pourquoi tu es là Potter ?

- A cause de ce qui s'est passé à la finale, Draco… répondit-il inutilement.

- Je croyais qu'il ne s'était _rien_ passé.

- Tu voulais que je dise quoi à Ron ? Il n'aurait pas compris ! s'agaça Harry avant de se radoucir. Même moi je ne sais pas ce qui se passe exactement…

Draco se redressa avant de tourner son visage vers le brun.

- C'est pourtant simple, murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser en surface.

Harry passa une main sur la nuque de son vis à vis pour approfondir le baiser. Il n'avait pas envie de réfléchir, pas ce soir. Tout ce qui lui importait, c'était de vivre l'instant présent. Leurs respirations devenant saccadées, ils mirent fin au ballet de leurs lèvres, mais restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

- Hermione sait pour nous deux… si tu le veux vraiment, j'en parlerai à Ron, mais pas maintenant… je dois être sûr que ce n'est pas qu'une petite amourette qui ne durera pas.

- Je t'aime Harry.

Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Jamais il n'avait jamais entendu quelqu'un lui adresser ces mots, et jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'il viendrait de son 'ennemi de toujours'. Qui aurait pu imaginer ce qui se cachait sous la façade méprisante de Draco Malfoy, fils du Mangemort Lucius Malfoy.

- Je t'aime et je suis prêt à ce qu'on reste cachés aux yeux des autres tant que ce sera nécessaire. Je serai patient jusqu'à ce que tes sentiments deviennent aussi forts que les miens.

Ils entendirent alors des bruits de pas non loin d'eux. Harry les recouvrit tous deux de la cape de son père et ils aperçurent Rogue passer près d'eux, à la recherche d'un élève à qui il pourrait retirer quelques points et coller une retenue. Les deux adolescents échangèrent un nouveau baiser, étouffant un rire face à la mine déconfite du Maître des Potions qui repartait bredouille.

Harry ne dirait pas « je t'aime » à Draco ce soir-là, il n'irait pas raconter toute la vérité à son meilleur ami avant de se recoucher, mais une promesse tacite liait Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy l'un à l'autre.

**FIN**


End file.
